


Barefoot and...

by kellyn1604



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Explicit Smut, F/M, Hints of dub-con/non-con if you squint really hard and read between the lines, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Steve Rogers likes you one way...





	Barefoot and...

You stood in the kitchen, baby on your hip, toddler tugging at your dress, juggling a sippy cup and plate of diced fruit. You wrestled the infant into his high chair, making sure to buckle him in after his last escape attempt after your back was turned, and pushed some of the food onto his tray. Your toddler climbed into her booster and waited for you to place the plate in front of her.

Grabbing the carton of eggs, you cracked a few into a bowl, whisking them until they were a consistent creamy yellow, and poured them into the heated pan.

“Good morning, beautiful,” a deep voice said behind you.

You turned your attention away from the eggs you scrambled to watch your husband kiss each of your children on their heads before making his way to you. A smile spread across your face, and you felt a familiar tug on your heartstrings. Who could have known Captain America would be such a loving and tender father?

His arms wrapped around you. His hands resting on the already growing curve of your stomach where your third child grew. “Smells good, sweetheart. You know, seeing you barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen is one of my favorite sights.”

You laughed, throwing an elbow into his ribs. “Well, enjoy it now because this won’t last forever.” Thank god, you thought.

_______________________________________________________________

The first pregnancy was a surprise. You’d barely been dating a month when you found out and had been scared to tell Steve. But he seemed so happy when you did. He proposed a few days later and you accepted. Why wouldn’t you? He was one of the best men in the world, a literal hero. It helped that he was gorgeous and as skilled in bed as he was on the battlefield. He reveled in the changes in your body. Kissing every new curve and taking care of your every craving.

The second pregnancy was a shock. You had gotten birth control pills and had taken them religiously. You don’t know how it happened. Steve was elated. He lavished attention you and your daughter. He cried when he found out it was a boy. Once your son was born you thought your family was complete.

You thought wrong.

“I know,” he said, “We’ll just have to make another.” His hands splayed across your belly as he nuzzled your neck.

“Now you’re just being crazy.” You laughed nervously. “Three is plenty. We can barely manage the laundry from two.” You scooped the eggs onto two plates.

“I’ll get us a housekeeper to help with the chores and cooking. We can get a nanny so you can take naps whenever you get tired.” His hands squeezed your shoulders, kneading at the knots that never seemed to leave. “You’ll see. It’ll be perfect.”

You turned in his arms breaking his grip. “Exactly how many kids do you want to have, Steve?”

“As many as we can. I love the sight of you round, growing our child. I’m going to keep you that way as long as I can.” He leaned down pressing an ardent kiss to your lips. “Go upstairs. I’ll finish feeding the kids and put them down for their naps then we can practice.” He winked, slapped your ass, and sent you on your way.

________________________________________________________________

He can’t be serious? Can he? You paced around the bedroom, then paused placing your hands on the mattress, relieving some weight off your lower back.

Steve’s hands materialized out of nowhere causing you to jump. “Shhh. Let me take care of you.” His fingers tugged at the hem of your dress, pulling it over your head, both of you giggling as it got caught momentarily on your bump. He made quick work of your bra and panties, tossing both on the floor.

Laying on your back, you watched Steve undress. His body still every bit the super solider it was when you met. He knelt on the floor, pulling your hips to the edge of the bed. His beard tickled your thighs as he laid kisses to the soft skin. His tongue delved between your sleek and swollen lips, long strokes spreading your folds. Your fingers clutched the bedding as he turned his attention to your sensitive bud, sucking and flicking until you cried out.

He stood, pressing the head of his cock against your dripping pussy, easing into it, watching as he stretched you to accommodate his girth. His hands caressing your stomach, cupping your heavy breasts. “You’re so beautiful. Exactly as you should be. Filled with my child. Filled with me.”

Buried deep within you, he circled your clit with his thumb and began a slow pace of shallow thrusts. “C’mon, sweetheart. I know you’ve got another one in you. I want to feel you cum.”

Your hand flew over your mouth, smothering your cries as your muscles tensed, currents of pleasure shooting up your spine.

Steve’s pace quickened, prolonging your orgasm. His movements faltered as his cock began to pulse inside you.

Panting, your body glowed in the aftermath of Steve’s attentions. He laid next to you, his hand once more resting your belly, a sleepy smile played at the corners of his mouth as he felt a kick. Tears prickled your eyes as you considered how lucky you were to have a man as loving as Steve. Was more children, really such a bad thing?


End file.
